Freefall
by Mako Headrush
Summary: Crossover between 24 and FFVII. Jack Bauer is on a training skydive for CTU, when something goes inexplicably and horribly wrong. Eventually, he crosses paths with the Turks. What will happen when CTU's finest meets ShinRa's finest?


**Yep...I'm doing a crossover! This one is 24 (Jack Bauer) meets FFVII. This all started with the simple thought that "Jack Bauer would make one awesome, kickass Turk." So we'll see how this goes.**

**Summary: Jack Bauer is on a training skydive for CTU, when something goes inexplicably and horribly wrong. Eventually, he crosses paths with the Turks. What will happen when CTU's finest meets ShinRa's finest?**

**Setting: Around the time of AC for FFVII, and Jack Bauer is taken from post-Day 8.**

**Rating: M for language, likely eventual adult situations (i.e., lemonry) and Reno.**

**Usual disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or 24, yadda yadda. This fic is written for enjoyment, not profit.**

* * *

It was yet another CTU training exercise for Jack Bauer - this one conducted from ten thousand feet in the air, and it was one of the training sessions Jack found he really enjoyed. Of course, most CTU agents hoped they wouldn't have to jump out of a plane in the line of duty, but anything was a possibility in that line of work, and Jack actually _liked_ skydiving. It was something he had done off duty, just for sport. Jack smiled, remembering how his daughter had watched him from the ground the last time he jumped, telling him before he went up in the aircraft that he was certifiably insane for thinking such an activity could be fun. _Fun_, Jack though ruefully. _When is the last time I actually had fun? _It had been several months since Renee died, and Jack was still mourning over the loss of his lover, though he tried like hell not to show it.

And then, when Kim saw Jack freefalling, her heart in her chest until the parachute deployed - when he reached the ground and Kim rushed over to him, she begged her father to take her up next time, she wanted to try it too. They had both laughed, with Jack promising they'd make a date for it. Today, of course, Kim was not waiting around for Jack, as this was strictly a refresher training session for Jack and the other CTU agents who were seated aboard the plane, clad in flight suits, parachutes packed, strapped and ready. All were fully geared up with their usual agency-issued weapons; this was necessary, as they would be similarly equipped if they were to drop out of a moving aircraft during a combat situation.

"Benson, you're up," Jack called to the rookie he'd been training, who edged nervously toward the open hatch, wind rushing into the aircraft at a furious clip. "Don't worry; I'll be right behind you." It was to be Benson's first solo skydive, and he appeared a bit nervous, which was perhaps understandable, but Jack also knew nervousness could equal death in this situation.

"Just like we practiced on our tandem dive, Benson, and remember to count down first before pulling the rip cord," Jack instructed the rookie agent, clapping him on the back before he exited the aircraft. "Don't forget to use your steering lines, too."

"Got it, chief," Benson replied with a small grin, as he pulled his goggles down over his face - and jumped. Jack peered out of the hatch, nodding approvingly. _Freefall looks good, he should be pulling that cord soon...and that's my signal to go. _Jack adjusted his pack and pulled on his goggles, nodding to his fellow agents who would be following along behind him, and quickly made his jump. Jack could see Benson below him, and kept an eye on him while navigating himself toward the area he was aiming to land.

_Benson's not pulling the cord...he should have pulled it by now...damn it, his chute must be stuck! _As Jack was in freefall, he steered himself closer to where Benson was now flailing in mid-air, wondering if there was any way he could possibly help the man. "Damn it!" Jack shouted, unable to even hear himself with the rushing wind in his ears.

Finally, Benson's parachute deployed in time; he might have a bit of a rough landing, Jack thought, but he should land safely enough anyway. Jack grabbed at his own ripcord, mentally counting down as he did so.

_One-one thousand...two-one thousand...three-one thousand..._

_and pull..._

And much like Benson's parachute, nothing was happening. Jack muttered a string of curses, and pulled again. Still, nothing was happening.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Jack shouted, now pulling frantically at the cord. _I packed this damned thing myself, it should open! It should open now!_

As the ground rushed toward Jack, hurtling helplessly through the air, he prayed. _Please, God...if there is one...please, look after Kim...and Chloe, my friends...oh god...Renee...I guess I'll be seeing you soon. _Still struggling with the ripcord, Jack blacked out as he plummeted faster and faster...his one thought as consciousness left him, was gratitude that he'd most likely be unconsciousness when he hit the ground.

* * *

As usual, Reno was late on his way into work that morning, but this time, he didn't get into trouble over it. One of the ShinRa guards who was monitoring the radar flagged Reno down the moment he stepped foot off the elevator.

"Sir?" the guard called to him, a small manila folder in his hand. "We just picked up something unusual on radar...an unidentified flying object."

Reno snorted a laugh as he took the folder that was handed to him. "A UFO, huh? Little green men and shit?" The rather humorless guard shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "I don't know, sir. I was instructed to deliver this to the Turks, and since I saw you on your way in - "

"That's fine, good work, man," Reno replied, cutting him off. "I'll get this up to Tseng right away. Thanks." With that, he turned and left, heading down the corridor toward the Turks' office. Opening the door, Reno was met with his usual morning greeting.

"Reno," Tseng muttered, rubbing his temple with his thumb and forefinger. "Once again, you're late."

"I know, sir, sorry about that," Reno replied sheepishly. "I ran into the guy working radar - what the hell is that new guy's name, Laney? Didn't you have a date with him?" he added, grinning at the female Turk.

Elena made a face. "His name is Delaney, and yes, I did have _one_ date with him, Reno," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Ah," Reno murmured, handing the folder over to Tseng. "You should dump him. He has no personality, no sense of humor."

"And I suppose you do?" Elena shot back, glaring daggers at Reno. Really, he needed to cut the editorial comments about her love life, she thought, frowning.

Tseng was thumbing through the folder, reading over the data. "Reno...Rude..." he began quietly. "I'll need you both to investigate this. Seems something crashed...just outside of Edge's city gates. Too small to be an actual aircraft...whatever it is, it's still there, unmoving."

"Will do," Reno said agreeably, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "I just need some coffee, and we're good to go. Taking the chopper?"

"No," Tseng said decisively. "You do not need to take the helicopter; it's only a couple of miles out. Take one of the SUV's. Rude will drive," he added. The silent Turk nodded, and smirked at Reno, who stuck his tongue out at his partner in response.

"Aww," Reno grumbled, sounding every bit like a disappointed child. "I haven't flown in like, _two days, _sir."

Tseng chuckled as the two Turks made to leave. "You'll get a chance to fly again soon enough, I'm sure."

* * *

The dull pounding in Jack's head was soon accompanied by a low rumble, emenating from somewhere within the earth. He groaned, rolling over, the lines of his parachute spread out over his head. Jack half-sat up, shaking the grogginess away, impressed that his parachute seemed to have actually deployed, even though he didn't remember it actually happening. As he shifted, trying to stand, he let out a harsh yelp and fell back to the ground; his leg throbbed painfully, and Jack knew right away it was broken, though he wasn't sure yet how badly it was damaged.

"I'm lucky that's all that's broken," Jack muttered, wincing as he tried to drag himself over to a pile of brush that was laying nearby; he hoped to find a tree branch or limb large enough in order to craft a makeshift splint for his leg. He found something suitable, and dragged himself against a large boulder, sitting up against it as he ripped strips of cloth from the bottom of his shirt in order to tie the splint together. Jack looked around, taking in his surroundings for the first time. _This isn't the desert...our jump was over the California desert...everything is green here...this...this is all wrong. _He narrowed his eyes, scanning the area carefully.

"Where in the hell am I? This isn't California..." Jack froze, hearing the telltale sign of a motor approaching. Pulling his bad leg alongside of him, Jack hid as best as he could behind the boulder, reaching into his hip holster for his sidearm. A soft squeal of brakes coming to a halt was accompanied by the motor being shut off; two car doors opened and shut, low voices - two of them, both male - murmuring from some distance away.

Jack cocked the hammer back, ready to shoot whoever it was, if necessary. His current position left him helpless and vulnerable; he could only hope whoever was there, wasn't armed, or if they were - that they didn't intend any harm toward him.

The first face Jack saw was that of Rude, the menacing, muscular form towering above the CTU agent. Followed by that was a thatch of flaming red hair, ponytail swinging in time with the owner's swagger.

"Whoa," Reno murmured, studying Jack, with one hand on his EMR. "Put the weapon down, yo. Who are you and how did you get here?"

Jack squinted his eyes, quickly sizing up the duo. They almost looked like Secret Service, the way they were dressed - well, except for the redhead. That hair...he can't be Secret Service with that hair. Jack quickly realized his disadvantage - both men were armed, and neither had a severely broken leg as he did.

"My name...is Jack Bauer," he said, grunting a bit as he shifted, and dropped his weapon several feet in front of him. "I'm going to reach into my wallet for my identification, okay?"

"Okay," Reno said dubiously, arching an eyebrow. "Don't try any funny shit, or I'll fucking tase your ass," he added, tapping the EMR against the palm of his hand tellingly.

"Understood," Jack murmured, grinning slightly in spite of the situation. _Guy doesn't bullshit around...they've got to be Special Ops, but I have no idea who they are. _Jack produced his credentials and tossed them over to Reno, who picked up the ID badge and studied it, frowning.

"What the hell is this?" he asked Jack. "I don't recognize this organization...and where's the United States of America? Never heard of it."

"Are you shitting me?" Jack blurted in disbelief. "Look...this isn't funny...I was on a training skydive for CTU, my chute wouldn't open, I blacked out, next thing I know, I've landed here, wherever _here_ is, and not in the middle of the California desert where we were holding our training."

"California?" echoed Rude, still training his weapon on Jack. "Where's that?"

A curious look came over Reno's face and he shook his head. He squatted down next to Jack and narrowed his eyes. "Be straight with me, or you'll regret it. Are you some kind of spy?"

Jack sighed - not really sure how to answer _that_ question. Much of his job duties fell under a 'gray area', so to speak. "I'm a special agent for CTU, Counter Terrorist Unit. I'm an employee of the government of the United States of America...I live in California, which apparently you've never heard of..." He shook his head, exhausted. "Planet earth? Heard of that?" Jack added in desperation.

Reno and Rude both paused and looked at each other. "Yeah," Reno said slowly. "I have...heard of earth, actually. It's a long way from here, or so I've heard," he added, remembering something Cid Highwind had told him a while ago, about wanting to attempt a mission out there.

"Please," Jack said hoarsely, the pain coming back in sharp waves, his tenuous grip on consciousness faltering. "I don't know how I got here...I don't even know where 'here' is...and my leg's broken. I need a doctor...please, you can take my weapons, just...get me some help..." Jack's head lolled to the side, the skin turning gray as he went into shock.

"Fuck!" Reno muttered, quickly moving over to Jack, sliding a hand behind his head before it smashed against the boulder. "Should have brought the damned chopper instead of this soccer-mom SUV," he snapped irritably. "Ruuuuuude! Back that thing up here, we'll have to throw the poor bastard in the back. I think we've got some basic first aid supplies in the back."

"That leg will need to be set," Rude observed as he stepped away to head back toward the SUV, parked just forty feet away.

"I don't know nothing about setting a broken leg, damn it," Reno muttered. Moments later, Rude roared by in the SUV, coming to a squealing stop as he backed up the vehicle, opening the back door for Jack.

"Damn it, partner, you nearly ran us over, fuck!" Reno snapped, getting to his feet. "You know, I'm starting to feel bad for the guy. He lands on this godforsaken rock, no idea how he got here, and he has a broken leg."

"Watch yourself, Reno," Rude cautioned, as he helped Reno get the unconscious man into the back seat, laying him down. "We really don't know anything about him, yet. He could be an enemy."

"Yeah, he could be," Reno said slowly, taking a seat near Jack as Rude took the wheel. "But somehow...I don't think he is." Reno reached out and smoothed back a sandy tuft of hair that fell into Jack's eyes; the man stirred slightly and murmured at Reno's touch.

"Ren...Ren..." he began, stammering. Reno stiffened, paranoia setting in. _I never told him my name...what the hell is going on here?_

"Renee..." Jack murmured, head lolling to the side again. Reno felt himself relax. _Renee...must be his wife or some shit. Poor dude, can't help but feel for the guy. How the hell we gonna get him back home? Highwind said he was years away from developing a rocket that could go that far. But then...how did Jack get here, anyway? _Reno was full of questions, but none of them would be answered until Jack was patched up by ShinRa's medical team.

"Hang in there, yo," Reno said reassuringly to a semi-conscious Jack, patting his arm. "We've got some good doctors back at Headquarters - hell I should know, with how many times I've gotten stabbed and blown up and shit."


End file.
